


Broken Memories

by Starflower



Category: Take That
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflower/pseuds/Starflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about second chance love - Will Jason and Beccy be brave enough to try again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jason fan-fic with a second-chance love theme

  
I walked into the hotel bar. It was fairly busy. Most of the tables were occupied and there were a couple of young women stood at one end of the bar with a tall, dark-haired man. I didn’t pay too much attention to them as I was looking around for a free table and to see if my sister had come down from her room yet. I’d said I’d meet her in the bar after we got back from the theatre. I decided to get a drink first while I was waiting. As I got closer to the bar, I heard a very familiar voice, my heart lurched… it couldn’t be him, surely? I turned and stared at the back of the man who was busy chatting to the two women…Yes, it was him! After all these years, I couldn’t believe it. I turned my back in case he turned round while I waited to be served. Once I’d got my drink, I quickly looked round for a table and saw one at the back. I hurried over to the seat and sat side-ways on to the rest of the room. I busied myself texting my sister, but couldn’t resist sneaking a quick look at him. Damn, he still looks as gorgeous as I remembered! Why couldn’t he be going bald or be pot-bellied or something? I tried to be rational about things: He’s only a man, just like any other and he broke my heart, so he’s not that special anyway. I kept trying to deny my feelings that had suddenly surfaced after all this time. I look at him again. Damn! He caught me looking! Does he remember me? He bloody well should, we were in love, all those years ago, that must count for something? I quickly study my phone, pretending to text a message.   
Suddenly a voice says, “Hi, I thought it was you, when you came in”.   
I look up… into his beautiful blue eyes… I stare at him, almost mesmerised, memories from the past come crowding into my head. I start to speak but stumble over my words, I stop, and he just smiles… That’s so not good,not good at all… this is not fair, that smile, those blue eyes! I try to look away and compose myself.   
Then he says, “sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump. How are you?”  
How am I? I think to myself…. Umm, I’ve just been hit by a bolt from the blue and you’re standing there as cool as you like, totally unperturbed by my being here after all these years. I don’t know how I am quite frankly.  
“Oh, fine” I hear myself saying. “How are you these days?”  
Before he had a chance to answer my sister Clair arrived at the table.   
“Oh Clair, you remember Jason don’t you?" I ask her.  
“Umm, oh yes, hello. Sorry I’m late Beccy, had a phone call from David.   
David is my sister’s new boyfriend and so he calls her whenever they’re apart for more than a few hours, it’s quite sweet really, but I’m not too keen on him, still he’s not my problem. Though I may now have one of my own! I laugh silently to myself.  
“What are you drinking ladies?” Jason asks. I lift my glass to show I’ve still got most of mine to drink. Clair asks for a dry white wine. “So two dry white wines it is then. Be back in a minute” I shake my head at his cheekiness as he strolls off to the bar with his familiar swagger.   
“What’s he doing here? Did you know he was here? How long have you been seeing him? Clair bombards me with questions.  
"I’m not seeing him, I haven’t seen him in years and I’ve no idea why he’s here. He’d only just said hello when you arrived.” I counter a bit snappily.  
"Sorry, I thought, maybe you’d been seeing him again, but because of the circumstances, had kept things under-wraps” Clair replied.  
"No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m just so stunned to see him again, after all this time.” I explain.  
“Well, you must have seen him recently, you know on tv and that?” Clair asks.  
"No, I’ve not been interested at all. I’m happy they’re successful but that’s as far as my interest has gone.” I truthfully reply.   
When the band re-formed I was happy for their success but I had no desire to see or listen to the new stuff. It had mostly passed me by. That’s why my reaction to seeing him now was such a shock.


	2. Chapter 2

  
The rest of the evening kind of passed in a blur. I managed to get over my initial shock at seeing him again and avoided too much eye contact. But it was difficult, just seeing him again and talking to him had stirred up emotions I thought were well and truly dead and buried. It’d had taken a good few years but I’d gotten there and was happy and content with my life. But now I was perturbed that suddenly I was thrown back in time and my feelings were all over the place Jason was his usual charming and disarming self. I tried hard not to be impressed by him. But it was a struggle that seemed doomed to failure.

Clair didn’t really help. She was very interested in all the gossip about the band and how things had changed for the better for them. I was genuinely pleased to see how happy Jason was now with everything.  I knew from what he’d told me before, that often he’d felt sidelined, but now it was all resolved and everyone was real friends too this time round.  But all the talk about the old days had bought back so many unwanted emotions.

Jason was very honest, as always, but I wondered if he was being so open to somehow impress me or was I just being arrogant to think he wanted to do that? After all, it was him who broke up with me, so why would he feel the need to impress me? Unless… No, don’t start imagining things. I’d moved on years ago and I’m happy with my life. I may be feeling a bit off centre because of the shock at seeing him again after all these years, but I don’t need him to complicate things again.

Clair also asked whether he had a girlfriend. Suddenly I really didn’t want to hear his answer.

Jason shifted in his seat and thought for what seemed an age, before replying to Clair’s question,

“Well, I’m single at the moment but I do have girlfriends… on and off”

Umm, so no-one special then, I thought to myself. Why did this answer please me so much?

The conversation changed to more general topics which was a relief and I started to relax and actually enjoyed finding out what he and the others had been doing with their lives away from the band. Eventually the bar started to empty. I looked at my watch and realised it was nearly  1am. We had an early train to catch back to London, so I reminded Clair of the time.

“Oh, it  _is_  late” Clair exclaimed.  We finished our drinks and stood up, Clair wobbled slightly and she giggled, “ Maybe I shouldn’t had had that last glass of bubbly?” 

I laughed, we had had quite a few glasses of wine, then Jason persuaded us to have some champagne "to celebrate seeing each other, after such a long time”

He was totally relaxed and seemed to treat our surprise meeting as nothing out of the ordinary – just a few friends, catching up. There was no hint of any reaction to me, other than as an old friend.

Jason seemed to have totally forgotten we’d ever been a couple. Not once did he refer to, or mention our time together. Which was a relief in one way but also very odd, I thought. Had he actually forgotten? Had our relationship been that insignificant to him? I did feel hurt by his lack of acknowledgement of our time together. Maybe I should have said something. Perhaps he was waiting for me to say something? Argh! He’s getting into my head again. Stop it! I won’t see him again after tonight, so it doesn’t matter. Maybe Jason handled it the right way.  Just being friendly without any ulterior motive?

“Right, we’d better get off to bed” I said to Clair. “Yessh…” Clair hiccupped loudly and started to walk, over to the lift, but she started to sway as she tried to walk round the other table and chairs. I quickly walked over to her and held on to her arm. The next moment Jason appears at Clair’s other side.

“I think you may need some assistance?” He grinned at me, as we slowly walked through the bar to the lift. I tried to ignore my tummy feeling like it had a million butterflies trying to escape.  Jason pressed the call button for the lift. Clair was standing unsteadily and now was trying to sing Pray complete with the dance moves! If Jason hadn’t been there it would’ve been funny but I wasn’t sure whether to laugh or tell her to shut up?

Jason watched her for a moment then started joining in the dance moves! I just started to roar with laughter. I think it was one of most bizarre sights I’d ever seen…

Suddenly the lift doors opened and the impromptu performance ended abruptly.

“Thanks Jason, we should be ok now” I explained as he manoeuvred Clair into lift, while she continued to try and sing to Jason. This time, a tuneless version of Greatest Day.  I’d heard it on the radio and even I knew she was singing it totally off key. I laughed to myself.

“It’s no problem. I was going to use the lift as I’m on the fourth floor.”Jason replied.

“Oh…ok…Thanks again.” I said rather reluctantly.

“What’s the matter” Jason asked, noticing the hesitant sound in my voice.

“Nothing, I’m  just tired” I replied.

“Which floor do you want?” Jason asked, poised to press the relevant buttons.

“Third, please” Jason pressed the two buttons and the lift doors slide shut.

I watched the buttons intently. I didn’t want to have to look into his beautiful eyes again, not when he was so close. I breathed out heavily and tried to think of boring things to distract myself.

“Ding!” The sound made me smile in relief.

“I think this is your floor Beccy.” Jason’s tone when he said my name just melted me. I looked up at him quickly, “Thanks again for your help. 'Night and good luck with the album.

Clair was by now, starting to look very sleepy, the singing had stopped while in the lift. I carefully walked out of the lift with Clair leaning heavily on my left shoulder.

Luckily we didn’t have far to walk to her room. I managed to find Clair’s key card in her bag, while she leaned against the wall by the door. I opened the door and got Clair to the bed. I half placed, half dropped her on to the bed.  I removed her shoes and placed the duvet over her.

She was snoring almost before I left the room. Hope she’s got some painkillers for the morning! I thought as I closed the door.

“Clair ok?” I literally jumped in the air! “God, Jason!” I almost shouted at him.

“Shush! …Sorry, just thought I should check you managed to get her to her room ok”

“Yes, she’s fine. Not so sure about me now!” I laughed.

“Do you need escorting to your room madam? There’re some dodgy types prowling these corridors, so I’ve heard.” He gave me a breathtaking smile as he put his head to one side, looking directly at me. “Umm,  no,  no, I’ll be fine… It’s only along…the corridor…”

As I stuttered and stumbled over my words, Jason stepped forward and gently kissed me on the forehead.

“Ok, goodnight then” He said brightly and turned on his heel and wandered off down the hallway!

I just stood watching as he disappeared round the corner to the lift. What was that all about?


	3. Chapter 3

  
As Jason walked back to the lift he was also wondering about the evening’s events.

It was a complete fluke he’d been at the hotel. He was only there for the night as he was going to meet the lads and their manager Josh at Howard’s house for a big band meeting. Howard wasn't back from his dj gig in Germany till lunchtime, so Jason decided to stay over at the hotel, so he didn’t have to drive down the same day from Manchester. He’d got there early afternoon. He had a wander down to the seafront once he’d checked in. It was late November but the weather was sunny even though the sea breeze was a bit brisk. He’d wrapped up in his favourite wool coat and put a hat on too, partly to stop anyone recognising him. Though, he didn’t have many people to worry about at the beach. Just a few hardy dog walkers and parents with energetic kids running around by the sea shore.

As  the sun started to set Jason made his way back to the hotel.  After he been up to his room to check his emails he decided to go down to the bar for a warming brandy before dinner. There were a couple of pretty young women sat at one of the tables.  He smiled hello to them as he sipped his drink. They seemed to do a double-take,  smiled rather sheepish at Jason and then whispered to each other giggling quietly.  Jason sighed to himself, they must be Take That fans. They continued to chat quietly to one another,  then one of them got up and came over to him.

“Umm, you’re Jason, aren’t you? Jason Orange? The young woman asked, going slightly red.

Jason smiled his best smile, “Yes, I am” Expecting her to ask for an autograph or a picture with them.

“My friend wondered if you’d like to join us, as you’re on your own – or are you waiting for someone? That’s if you don’t mind spending some time with a couple of fans. We’re quite normal really” The woman laughed. Looking hopefully at  Jason.

Jason, looked intently at the young woman then at her friend. Well, they seemed fairly normal, he thought to himself.  What harm can it do?

“Thanks, I’d love to” Jason finally replied.

“Oh, great!” The woman replied, surprise evident in her voice.

She returned to the table followed by Jason.  She introduced her friend Gayle and said her name was Dana. Once their initial nerves had subsided the two woman were great fun and Jason also relaxed and they had a lovely couple of hours chatting about all sorts of things not just Take That, which he was rather relieved about.  

He was a bit cautious of fans, lovely as most of them were.  But Gayle and Dana were perfect company. Jason had enjoyed himself so much he invited them to have dinner with him in the hotel restaurant. His treat, he insisted, as they’d made his stay much more enjoyable.

After dinner they all went back into the bar for a final drink.

Shortly after, Beccy arrived. Jason noticed her immediately, through the mirror at the back of the bar, as she was waiting to be served. He saw her look at him and turn away. His heart sank a little. He was surprised at his reaction and shocked to see her after so many years. She looked so beautiful. As she always had. He wondered what she was doing at the hotel. Holiday? Work?  He suddenly felt an urgent need to find out.

He excused himself to Gayle and Dana. Before he went to speak to Beccy, he gave them his management number and said to phone them and he’d arrange vip tickets for them for the new tour. He said it was as a thank you for them being such lovely company that evening.  As he was giving them his management’s number he glanced over at Beccy. Ah, she was looking at him now. He took that as a good sign.

He quickly strolled across the bar to Beccy’s table.  As he got to her side he said, “Hi, I thought it was you, when you came in”.

Beccy looked up and stared at him in a startled way. She started to speak but seemed lost for words. Jason smiled at her, that’s so cute, he thought to himself, remembering when they first met.

He realised that she was probably as shocked to see him as he was to see her, so he continued,

 “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump. How are you?”

Beccy now looked at him, perplexed, then eventually said,

“Oh, fine. How are you these days?”

Just as Jason was about to reply Beccy’s sister, Clair arrived. It broke the tension. Jason offered to get them some drinks even though he could see Beccy still had a nearly full glass but he wanted a moment to himself.

He was surprised at how he felt seeing Beccy now. It’d taken him back to when they’d first met. The attraction was still there, but it was such a long time ago. Would Beccy even remember or want to? After all it had been him that ended things and now he couldn’t see why. She was everything he’d wanted in a woman but he had been young and foolish, not wanting to be tired down too soon, but he’d never met anyone since who came close to Beccy and what they’d had.

Well, he thought to himself. Let’s just be relaxed and see how things go. She may have a boyfriend or even be married. That thought rattled him more than he liked.

Clair wanted all the gossip about the band. He didn’t mind and it was interesting to see Beccy’s reaction. She seemed genuinely pleased that things in the band were so much better for them all.

When Clair asked if he had a girlfriend, Jason paused and wondered whether to say about Tania. But he thought better of it. It wasn’t a very serious relationship just a nice diversion when he wanted some company and Tania seemed to understand this so in his mind it didn’t count somehow.

So he said, “Well, I’m single at the moment but I do have girlfriends… on and off” He watched Beccy’s  face carefully, it seemed to relax when he said this. Maybe that’s a hopeful sign too,  Jason thought.

The evening got quite boozy towards the end and Jason offered to help Beccy with Clair as the drinks seemed to have gone to her head a bit. While waiting for the lift he danced along with Clair to keep things light, but Beccy seemed reluctant to accept his help. Despite her apparent friendliness, he couldn’t work out Beccy’s  responses to him. She seemed relaxed and happy one minute then distant and distracted the next. Perhaps she really doesn’t want anything to do with me, Jason wondered.  Can’t blame her, he thought, I treated her badly.

Beccy couldn't get away quickly enough once the lift doors opened, Jason thought sadly. She barely looked at me when she said goodnight . He felt more upset than he expected, perhaps it was the alcohol? He decided to give it one last shot without pushing things too much. He wasn’t expecting anything more than a kiss goodnight but that’d be a start. This was important to him, he suddenly realised.

Jason decided if she gave him the brush off, then he’d leave it as she obviously didn’t want to know.

He walked along to Clair’s room. As Beccy came out he asked if she was ok. Beccy jumped and shouted at him. Oops, that wasn’t good, Jason, though, but she did laugh about it too. He made a jokey offer to walk  Beccy to her room  and gave her his biggest smile. Hoping she’d say yes.

Beccy looked up at him and started rambling that it was ok and it was only along the corridor. He couldn’t bear it any more, Jason realised she was trying to let him down gently. Typical of her to try and be so kind. He decided to retreat with as much dignity as he could. He kissed her forehead. It was the safest place to kiss her beautiful face and said goodnight as happily as he could. But as he walked away he now knew what he’d lost all those years ago.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn’t understand what had just happened. I thought back through the night’s events, as I got ready for bed.  No, don’t start over analysing things, I scolded myself.

I slipped into bed and tried to settle to sleep but my thoughts were just whirling through my mind. I sat up and checked the time “02:15” the clock on my mobile glared at me.  I must get some sleep, I moaned to myself. Despite the alcohol I was wide awake now and couldn’t stop thinking about Jason and what he’d said and more importantly what he hadn’t said. I got up and walked over to my handbag and fished out the book I’d started reading on the train down to Bournemouth. I climbed back into bed and settled down to read. Reading was a good distraction usually and hopefully the rather dull chick-lit would send me off to sleep. Within half an hour the book had the desired effect and I thankfully put the book on the bedside table and switched off the side light.

_“Umm, I’ve got something to tell you Becs” Jason looked very serious and nervous at the same time. My stomach lurched and I felt tears pricking my eyes. “Don’t cry, not now! Not here! Not in front of him!” I silently plead to myself. I force myself to look him straight in the eye._

_“Yes?” I say blankly. Dreading his next words._

_“Umm...I...we...I...I think we should have a break” Jason looks at me, then quickly looks away._

_“We’ve been spending so much time together recently and I really need to concentrate on this acting course...It’ll just be for a few weeks, just while I get settled into it” He said the last part in a rush, as though saying it quickly would lessen the hurt._

_“Oh, ok” I murmured. My heart broke._

_He’d said it, what I’d been dreading for weeks now._

_Only a break? No...I knew this was for good. He was dumping me!_

_I wanted to shout at him, slap him, ask him what was the real reason for crushing my heart into dust._

_But I didn’t._

_Jason looked at me sadly and when he saw my tears, he gathered me into his arms and we just stood there, as I quietly sobbed._

I wake up shaking.

I lie in the dark and as my body calms down I realise my face is wet - I’d been crying in my sleep.

 

                          -----------

 

Jason lay in bed, dozing intermittently. Fragments of dreams were disturbing his sleep.

He turned over and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was 3am. He sat up and turned on the bedside light. Running his hand though his hair, he got up and pulled on the hotel bathrobe which was slung over the back of the chair near the bed. He went over to the desk and hunted around for some paper and a pen. Eventually he found them and sat down and hastily scribbled a note. He got up from the desk and left the room. He walked along to the stairway and hurried down to the 3rd floor, where Beccy’s room was. Then he hesitated, which room was it? He knew where Clair’s room was as he’d seen Beccy come out of there but as he’d not stayed to see Beccy to her door he realised he didn’t  have a clue which one  it was.  Jason stood in the corridor, rubbing his chin, trying to decide what to do.

He must get the note to her somehow. He didn’t want to leave things as they were. He realised that he wanted to see her again though he wasn't sure if she'd agree, but he knew he had to try despite the apparent brush-off when they'd said good-night.

He wandered up to Clair’s room and thought about pushing the note under her door. Would she remember to give it to Beccy though? She’d probably have a hang-over and may forget or even not see it? Umm, he pondered a bit more.

He decided against it. He went back up to his room, but he was still wanted to leave a message for Beccy. He decided to ring down to reception to see if the night porter was around and maybe could pass on a message? The phone rung several times before a voice at the other end answered.

“Hello, reception. How may I help you?” The voice sounded sleepy.

“Hello, this is Mr Orange in room 410. Could you take a message for me, to pass on to Miss Rebecca....” Jason stopped...

“What if she’s married? I only know her maiden name” Jason thought to himself. The idea of Beccy being married,  made Jason’s heart  sink.

“Miss Rebecca  Spencer” Jason continued. “Certainly sir, which room number please?” The night porter asked.

“Umm, sorry I only know her room is on the 3rd floor” Jason answered apologetically.

“Now I sound like some kind of stalker!” Jason thought to himself.

“Oh I see” the night porter sounded a little suspicious now.

“She’s checking out early tomorrow, so she’ll go to the reception desk to check out I should think” Jason suggested.

“OK, I’ll take your message and put a note on the computer for the morning receptionist.” offered the night porter.

“Thank you!” Jason almost sighed with relief. 

Jason ditated his message to him, asking Beccy to phone  him on the number he incuded. He didn't want topressurise her too much, so left it up to her when she should call him, if she did.

He thanked the night porter for his help and hung-up.

Jason took off his robe and got back into bed. He felt better but still anxious. After all these years, would Beccy be interested?  Especially after the way he’d ended things. He wouldn’t blame her if she never contacted him but suddenly the thought of not seeing her again was unthinkable. It was suddenly so important to him and he hoped she’d give him achance to make amends or at least apoligise to her for all the hurt he caused her back then.

Jason switched off the light and lay down. Eventually he fell asleep but had a strange dream of being on a ship in the middle of a storm and not being able to get off the ship as it started to sink.

 

\---------------

 

I’m up by 7am and so is Clair who is surprisingly clear-headed, we meet up in the dining room and have a light breakfast.

Afterwards we go back to our rooms and quickly pack. I go to Clair’s room after packing my case and sit on the bed as Clair puts on her coat and shoes.

“Right, I’m ready” Clair announces.

“Let’s go then, the train is due at the station at 8:30” I say as I get up and walk over to the door.

Clair pulls open the door and holds it open for me. We get the lift down to reception. I have half hoped I’d see Jason at breakfast but maybe he was having a lie-in as he didn’t need to be a Howard’s till lunchtime? I feel a little upset but brush it off after remembering the dream I had last night of our parting.

“Git” I mutter to myself, but not very convincingly. 

We go over to the reception desk to check out.

“Oh, just a moment” The receptionist passes over an envelope. “Thank you” I say, looking at it rather puzzled.

As we wait for our cab to the station I look at the unfamiliar writing on the envelope. I wonder what’s in it. Perhaps it's vouchers or a special offer from the hotel? I tear open the envelope and pull out the note inside. I turn it over. My heart lurches. It was from Jason! I read it quickly and gasp for air.

Clair looks at me concerned, “You ok?” She asks.

“Yes, yes, it’s nothing” I reply and stuff the note in the waste-paper bin next to the chair I’m sitting on.


	5. Chapter 5

Clair looks at me puzzled. She’s about to say something when the receptionist calls over to us.

“Excuse me, your taxi is here.”

We stand and nod to the receptionist and call out “thank you” in unison.

As we get into the cab I look wistfully up at the front of the hotel. Was I expecting Jason to be peering out of the window?

“To the station?” the driver asks, interrupting my thoughts.

“yes, yes that’s right” I reply, settling back into the seat.

Clair, sighs and looks over at me.

“What?” I ask moodily. My head was starting to ache and I wanted to be left in peace.

“This...” and she waves a crumpled piece of paper in my face, “It’s from Jason. Why did you throw it in the bin?” Clair looks at me, her eyebrows raised in question.

“I, I don’t know...” I trail off. Why? Because it was too soon? Too scary? Too much to hope for?

“Anyway, there’s Andy to consider” I try to put Clair off by mentioning my recently ex-fiancé.

“Eh?” What’s there to consider? You split up because he didn’t want to get married. So you are allowed to see someone else!” Clair said in exasperation.

“Umm” I muttered. I didn’t want this conversation now.  It was too soon to think about anyone else and especially not Jason! It would just be another complication in my life. I need peace, not more heartache! My headache was thumping now.

“Clair, I know you mean well but I’ve got a terrible headache right now. Can we talk about this later?” I plead with her. Hopefully David will phone or text her soon and she’ll forget.

“Ok” Clair says reluctantly. “Here, at least keep the note, you may change your mind”

She pushes the note into my hand. I look at the crumpled note. Years ago I would have been elated that Jason wanted me to get in touch, but now, it was too long ago and it’s not wise to revisit the past. Jason was my past. I’d learned to live without him. I didn’t need him now.

I shove the note in my coat pocket and look out of the window. As we turn into the station forecourt, a hoarding on the wall has an advert for TakeThat’s new album.  I sigh inwardly.

“Go away” I silently say. But I can’t stop the excited feeling I get when I catch sight of Jason’s smiling face. I smile back despite myself as I get out of the cab.

Clair catches my smile, as she pays the driver, and sees the reason for it.

“So, still not interested then?” She teases me.

I shrug my shoulders at her in reply. We get our cases and go into the station to catch our train.

\--------------------------------

 

“Buzzzzzzzzz!” the mobile on Jason’s bedside table vibrated loudly. Jason slowly woke up as the sound repeated.  
“Buzzzzzzzzz!” Jason turned over and reached for his phone. Without looking at the screen he pressed the call button and sleepily said “hello” stifling a yawn.  
“Hi, Jay, what time you coming down to mine?” Howard asked cheerily. He’d been up till 5am but was remarkably wide awake now after only a few hours sleep and was waiting for his plane home.  
“Err, I thought we’d agreed lunchtime?” Jason mumbled, trying to get his sleep-fogged brain to work.  
“Yeah, we did, just checking. Bit bored waiting for my flight. Was you asleep? Howard asked innocently.  
“Yeah, I was – not now though” Jason grumbled.  
“Oh, sorry mate. It’s the time different” Howard laughed.  
“You’re in Germany, it’s not that far!” Jason reasoned but couldn’t help smiling at Howard’s cheeky reply.  
“Well there is a bit” Howard answered a bit defensively. He sensed Jason wasn’t in the best of moods. He decided to end the call.  
“Well, I’ll let you get back to your beauty sleep. I know you need it these days” Howard moved the phone away from his ear as he waited for the reply.  
“Fuck off Dougie” Jason replied loudly but laughing as he did so.  
“Charming! Same to you” Howard laughed down the phone.  
“See ya later, mate” Howard continued.  
“Yeah, bye mate, safe flight” Jason replied and pressed the off button.  
Jason yawned again, sat up and stretched his arms over his head in an attempt to wake up. It glanced at the time on his mobile. “9am”  
“Damn” Jason thought to himself he’d slept through the alarm. He’s set it for 8:30am, but because he’d been up half the night, he’d not heard it.  
“I hope Beccy got my note” Jason thought to himself as he got up to go and have a shower.  
Once showered and dressed in dark blue jeans and a light-blue checked shirt, he put on his comfy moccasins and went downstairs to speak to the receptionist. There was a bit of a wait as there were a few new arrivals but at last he reached the front of the queue.  
“Hi, um, did Miss Spencer get my note? “ Jason asked.  
Miranda the receptionist did a double-take when she looked up from the computer screen. Smiling broadly she replied. “Good morning, I’ll just check for you” She returned to the computer and checked the additional details menu. Wow! Jason fucking Orange She inwardly screamed, I thought Mr Mason was joking!  
Back in work-mode Miranda looked up and smiled again at Jason and said “Yes, the note was given to Miss Spencer by my colleague as she was checking out. Is there anything else I can help you with?” Please! Any thing at all! Miranda silently prayed to herself.  
“Thank you. No, that’s all. You’ve been very helpful Miranda” Jason smiled broadly at her as he turned to go. Miranda smiled back weakly as she felt her knees turning to jelly.  
As Jason was heading to the breakfast room, Miranda’s colleague was returning from her break. She recognised Jason as her sister was an avid fan.  
“Good morning Mr Orange, I hope you are enjoying your stay”  
“Yes, thank you...” Jason checked the young woman’s name tag, “...Janey” He replied.  
As Jason went to continue into the breakfast room, Janey called after him,  
“Your friend, Miss Spencer? I gave her your note, but I think she put it in the waste paper bin after reading it" added Janey.  
Jason’s face dropped, “Oh... Thank you for telling me, but it wasn’t anything important. No need to worry.”  
“Ok, just thought you should know” Janey replied.  
Jason smiled but not so broadly this time and nodded goodbye to the receptionist.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason wandered into the dining room. Going over to the breakfast buffet, he helped himself to a herbal tea. All thoughts he had of eating having left him when Janey told him she’d seen Beccy throwing the note away. His note. It had to be.  It was to be expected Jason thought ruefully.

Suddenly his phone started to beep.  Jason idly wondered if it was Howard again, but he’d be airborne by now. Jason pulled the phone from his pocket and pressed the inbox button. It was an unfamiliar number. Probably one of those texts asking if you’d had an accident in the last 3 years or some such junk. He was just about to press delete when curiosity got the better of him.

The message made Jason gasp,

_“Hi, It was nice to see you. If you’re ever in town, give us a ring. Beccy. x_

Jason slumped back in his chair in surprise. It was from Beccy! The receptionist must have got it wrong. She didn’t throw the note away!  It must have been something else that she’d seen her put in the bin.

Jason read the text again. A smile spread over his face. He carefully saved the number and decided to go for a walk. He suddenly felt full of energy. As he strolled along the promenade enjoying the sun and the brisk sea air, he texted back to say he now had a flat in London so would ring her when he was back from Paris, next Tuesday and maybe they could go for lunch sometime in the week.

Jason sent the message and hoped Beccy would agree to see him next week.

After a few minutes, Beccy replied agreeing to meet up and wished him good luck for the album launch.

The band meeting today was to finalise the arrangements for Monday when they were going to be in Paris for the launch of the new album.

Jason returned from his walk beaming. Miranda was still on duty and noticed his smiling face and nodded hello as he passed the reception desk. He gave her a mega-watt smile in return. He’d not felt this happy in a long time. Miranda felt herself melt as he looked at her.

He's looking happier than earlier. Wish I had the power to make him look that happy! She sighed to herself.

Jason ignored the lift and bounded up the stairs to his room. He packed his things and checking he’d picked up his mobile and car keys, went back downstairs to check out.

“Hi Miranda” Jason said to the besotted receptionist.

“Hello, again” Miranda smiled back sweetly.

“I’m checking out now. Here’s my key card” Jason handed over the card.

Miranda busied herself on the computer. He was just so handsome she thought. Shame he’s not staying longer. She was finishing her shift in half an hour. She’d been hoping he may’ve been in the bar later.

“Thank you” She took the card and accidentally brushed Jason’s hand as she did so.   
Ooh, I’ve touched him! She giggled to herself.

“You ok?" Jason asked

“Yes, sorry. Umm, here’s your receipt. I hope you’ve enjoyed your stay. Have a safe journey home.” Miranda said, going back into work-mode.

“Thank you. Yes I have, it’s been better than I expected.” Jason replied. He’d worked-out she was a fan from her reactions and gave her big smile back.

“Oh  good...that’s good...umm” Miranda stammered a bit. That smile was a killer!

“I know it’s unprofessionally of me...but do you think I could have your autograph? My friend is a big fan of yours... and Take That. She won’t believe I’ve met you unless I have proof.” Miranda giggled nervously. It was a lie of course but she felt embarrassed asking for herself as she was at work and shouldn’t have been behaving like a giddy schoolgirl. They did have other celebrities staying there from time to time, but usually b list tv stars not a bona fide pop star!

“Yes of course! No problem.” Jason grinned at Miranda. He knew it was for her.

“Here, you can sign this” Miranda held out a hotel business card, her hand shaking slightly.

“Ok, what’s your friend’s name?” Jason asked in a soft voice as he watched Miranda carefully, his eyes looking directly into hers.

“Umm, well, as it happens...her name’s... the same as mine!” Miranda laughed slightly at her blatant lie, wilting under Jason’s intense gaze and sensual voice.

“Ok” Jason said slowly, trying not to laugh.

He signed the card and added a large X for a kiss.

“There you are. Is that enough proof for your friend? Or would she like photographic evidence too?” Jason asked, sounding all innocent and smiling sweetly at Miranda.

Miranda flushed red at the thought of Jason being that close for a photo but said, “Ooh yes! She might want to see a pic”

Miranda turned round to get her handbag and rummaged around to find her mobile. Jason meanwhile was finding it increasing hard not to laugh out loud at the poor girl.

“Found it!” Miranda turned round, waving the phone about in triumph.

“Right, if you come round here and we stand together, then your friend can see you’re not fibbing” Jason suggested to the flushed receptionist.

“Ok” Miranda said rather weakly.

Miranda walked round to the front of the desk and stood next to Jason.

“You’ll need to stand a bit closer Miranda” Jason stepped sideways and put his arm round her shoulder.

Miranda’s legs wobbled and she leant against Jason for support.This isn’t happening, she thought to herself as she held up the mobile to take the picture.

“Here, let me help” Jason put his hand round the phone to steady it. His finger’s touching Miranda’s.

Oh god! Miranda silently said when Jason’s fingers touched hers. He smells delicious too!

“Say cheese!” Jason laughed to Miranda.

They smiled into the camera as Miranda pressed the button.

“Thank You Jason!” Miranda said, while trying to catch her breath.

“You’re very welcome Miranda” Jason said and leant over and kissed her on the cheek.

Miranda closed her eyes and swayed.

“You ok?” Jason said alarmed, grabbing her arm.

“Yes I’m fine. Must be a bit hot in here.” Miranda managed to say.

Wow! A kiss too! I think I’ve died and gone to heaven. She mused to herself

This was becoming an extraordinary day.

“Well, if you’re sure.” Jason asked anxiously. He should have remembered some fans can get a bit overwhelmed.

“Thank you again Jason” Miranda had recovered enough to return to the safety of the other side of the reception desk.

Jason nodded and then said “Thank you. I hope your friend likes the picture and the autograph” then he winked at Miranda.

“Yes, I’m sure she will” Miranda replied. He knew! she said to herself.

“Goodbye, see you again" Miranda said hopefully.

Smiling, Jason said goodbye then walked out of the reception to go and get his car for the short drive to Howard’s home.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Beccy and Jason spend a restless few days.  
Beccy alternated between unexpected feelings of joyful excitement and near panic attacks of nerves. Her friends and work colleagues were understandably puzzled. Beccy hadn’t shared her news with anyone. She wanted to keep things to herself until she knew if there was anything to tell. She had no real idea what Jason’s true motives were and she still didn’t know what her feelings were about him after their unexpected meeting after all this time. He said he’d phone her on Tuesday, it was now late afternoon on that day and the waiting was killing her. Maybe he’d changed his mind since Sunday?  
Jason was in a similar state. At the band meeting on Sunday, Howard noticed that Jason seemed preoccupied and unusually quiet when they were discussing final arrangements for the album promotion. Normally, there were some good natured disagreements about how much time they had to spend chatting with the press and how much time they had to give to the official photographers. But this time, nothing. Jason agreed without protest and seemed almost uninterested in the meeting at all. Mark noticed Jason staring out of the window while the others were talking excitedly about the upcoming tour and what they could do to make it even more special than the previous one.  
“Jason, what about a giant elephant as the centre piece for the show?” Gary called over to Jason.  
Nothing.  
“How about a man in a balloon costume and lots of acrobats? Mark added, looking straight at Jason.  
Zilch.  
“Earth to Jason!” Howard shouted as he threw a screwed up piece of paper directly at his head. It gently bounced off his ear. Jason looked over at Howard.  
“What ya do that for How?” Jason looked round at the three of them now, puzzled.  
“You’ve been glued to that view, out the window, for most of the meeting Jay” Gary explained.  
“What’s so interesting out there?” Mark asked, genuinely curious.  
“Um, nothing” Jason, shifted in his seat and tried to feign ignorance.  
“Come on, What’s up?” Howard looked intently at his friend. He knew there was something going on. The only time Jay was that preoccupied when they were working, was when it involved a girl - or girls. Howard wondered what trouble Jay had got himself into this time.  
“I...umm...I was just thinking” Jason eventually explained after a long pause, smiling at them.  
“Well that’s been a bloody long think!” Howard exclaimed  
“Are you back with us now?” Howard continued. He’ll find out later what was going on. There wasn’t time now.  
“Don’t wear your brain out mate, you might need it to help us out sometime” Gary teased him  
“Aw, leave him alone Gary. Maybe he’s found lurve?” Mark smirked at the idea. Jason had been single so long, they joked that they should have bets on when he’d settle down.  
Gary started humming the Wedding March, with Howard quickly joining in, while Mark stood up and started playing an imaginary violin and swirling round as he did so.  
“Stop it!” Jason grumbled.  
“I’m going to get some fresh air” He got up and stalked out of the room.  
The three men looked at each other a bit surprised.  
“Umm, think we’ve touched a nerve there” Howard remarked.  
“What, you think he’s proposed?” Gary said completely surprised at the idea.  
“Who is it then?” Mark wondered  
“Dunno. Jay’s not said anything to me. The lastest girl's been Tania but Jay never gave me the impression she was a serious girlfriend” Howard replied. He felt sure if Jason had got serious with a girl, he would have said before now. No, it’s got to be something else Howard decided. But why did he react so badly to their little joke if it wasn’t a girl? Howard was distracted in his thoughts by Gary’s next question.  
“Maybe the girl turned him down?” Gary was convinced it was a proposal, after Jason’s reaction just now.  
“Could be” Mark pondered. He felt bad now, if that was the reason. They were only messing around like they always did.  
“Nah, I can’t see Jason keeping something that important to himself “Howard replied.  
“Well, why was he being so distant all afternoon and then went off with the ‘ump?” Gary asked.  
“I wouldn’t worry. It’s probably something an' nothing. You know he can be moody sod at times” Howard tried to play down his friend’s obvious discomfort at their harmless teasing.  
“Yeah, I s’pose” Mark nodded. But wasn’t really convinced either. Jason wasn’t nearly as moody these days. That’s why it surprised him when he’d reacted so badly.  
Jason stepped out into the garden and breathed out a long sigh. He didn’t mean to be grumpy but the little joke just grated at the moment. It made him think what could have been with Beccy. He smiled, thinking of the incredible luck of meeting her again. Maybe this time? No, don’t go there. One step at a time. He’d never thought of marriage before. Not seriously. If anyone asked him in interviews in the past he always said yes, he’d like to get married and have kids one day but he was never convinced he’d really want to. Even when he’d been with Beccy, he’d thought he loved her but he'd never considered marriage and children. He was too young and had too many things to do and see – Also there were so many beautiful women in the world – Why settle for just one? Now, meeting Beccy again, he'd started to have random thoughts about them being together in the future. About children. Their children. Wow! What was wrong with him?  
Jason shivered, the light was fading and the weak November sun was quickly dipping lower and lower in the sky, gradually slipping behind the trees at the end of the garden. He made his way back to the house.  
He walked quietly into the sitting room. The others looked up as the door opened.  
“Hey you ok?” They asked in unison.  
“Yeah. Yes, thanks. Sorry about earlier. I’m a bit tired, didn’t get to sleep till late last night” Jason explained, not a lie but he wasn’t going to say exactly why he’d not got to sleep till the early hours.  
“Oh we understand” Mark, grinned cheekily.  
“You single guys, burning the candle at both ends” Gary laughed and winked at Jason in a knowing way.  
Howard looked at Jason. He didn’t seem upset now. In fact he looked quite cheerful. Maybe he was just tired after a late night.  
“Who was the lucky girl then? Anyone we know? Howard asked. He thought a bit of gossip would lighten the mood.  
“No, no, nothing like that. Just up drinking a bit late, got chatting to a couple of fans, that’s all.” Jason hastily replied.  
“Umm, ok. We’ll believe you” Howard smiled, but he wasn’t convinced. There was something Jason wasn’t telling them.  
They decided to finish the meeting as it'd been interrupted and order a take away. It was now late afternoon and after the long meeting they were all starving. There was a brief debate about which type of food to have but eventually they settled on Chinese.  
After they’d finished their meal. Mark and Gary said they better be going as they all had an early start in the morning. Jason was staying at Howard’s and they were travelling up to London in his car in the morning.  
“Night, see you bright and early tomorrow lads” Gary said as he got into his car.  
“Yes, bye guys see you tomorrow” Mark called out as he also got into his car and started the engine.  
Mark waved at Howard and Jason through the window as he followed Gary’s car down the drive to the road.  
“Right” Howard said as he and Jason went back into the house, “What really happened last night?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Well?” Howard said as he looked expectantly at his friend, as they walked back into the sitting room.  
“Well what?” Jason asked evasively. He wasn’t sure what to say about meeting Beccy last night. He was still trying to figure out how he felt.  
“Last night. I don’t buy all this ‘just up drinking a bit late’ nonsense”. Howard looked squarely at Jason.  
Jason stared back. They were still standing, facing each other. Jason turned away, walked over to the sofa and flopped down onto the soft leather seat.  
“Ok, you’ve got me!” Jason said grinning as he tried to change the mood. “I met an old friend, that’s all. We got talking and the wine flowed...” Jason trailed off.  
“Um...That’s it? An old friend not a couple of fans then?“  
Howard thought for a moment. “Male or female?” Howard sat down on the chair opposite Jason as he waited for his answer.  
“Female. Why?” Jason tried to sound surprised at Howard’s question.  
Howard grinned. “Well, if she’s just an old friend, then why make a mystery out of it? Is she one of the dancers from the tours; someone from the old record company? Howard asked.  
Then he added “Or was it more than just conversation and wine that kept you up late?” Howard asked, raising an eyebrow knowingly. It was unusual for Jason to be this coy, but maybe if it was someone they’d worked with, he was trying to be discreet?  
“No. No, nothing like that” Jason quickly answered as he licked his lip nervously.  
“I did get talking to two fans earlier, I even had dinner with them, but that was all” Jason felt he needed to explain himself now but still didn’t really want to mention Beccy.  
“You had dinner with some fans? You’ve changed!” Howard laughed.  
“Yes, maybe I have, but so have some of the fans. They’re older now and not so crazy. Well some anyway” Jason smiled. “They were very good company too” Jason hoped the slight change of subject would put Howard off.  
“So, you met the old friend later? Howard wasn’t to be put off. He knew there was something about this person that was different, important even. But what was it?  
“Yes” Jason sighed. Howard was like a dog with a bone.  
“Who is it then? Why all the secrecy? Oh, is she married? And you’re having an affair!” Howard looked pleased at his deduction.  
“No, of course not!” Jason didn’t agree with that sort of thing at all. He knew only too well the hurt that could cause. He’d vowed to himself he’d never have an affair with a married woman.  
“Oh sorry Jay. I forgot” Howard felt a bit stupid now. He should have remembered that was a no-no.  
“Nah, you’re alright mate” Jason knew Howard didn’t mean any harm. But he wished he’d stop playing detective now.  
“Its early days, that’s all” Jason hoped this would end the interrogation.  
“Ah, so it might be serious then?” Howard was intrigued now.  
Jason sighed again. “No. Well yes. Well...maybe” Jason conceded.  
“Oh, so that’s why you got all grumpy with us earlier!” Howard grinned.  
“Umm” Jason was a bit fed-up with all the questions and he didn’t want to jinx it by gabbing about it now.  
“Oh come on then. You’ve gotta tell us who it is now!” Howard was grinning even more. He hoped his friend had at last met someone who was 'the one'. Plus he’d win the bet with Mark and Gary, not that he’d tell Jay that. Well, not yet anyway!  
“You’re not gonna let this go are you?” Jason asked, exasperated with his friend’s obvious amusement.  
“Nope!” Howard shot back.  
“Ok” Jason looked straight at Howard. It’s Beccy” Jason, sat back and waited.  
“Who?” Howard thought for a bit, then looked a bit stunned.  
“Oh!... Really? You and her? But I thought that was over years ago? You ended things with her. Said she was too clingy, possessive...”  
Howard was genuinely surprised. Beccy was the last name he expected Jason to say. Back then Howard had thought she was a lovely, down to earth girl. So was sorry to hear they’d split up and the reason why.  
“Yes, I know, but people change and we got talking and... We’re meeting for lunch later next week” Jason replied.  
He left out that the person who’d changed was him not Beccy. To Jason she seemed perfect now. Why he’d not seen it then, god only knows, but he hoped he would get a second chance.  
“Right. Let’s have a drink to celebrate you two meeting up again.” Howard declared.  
He went out to the kitchen and got a couple of beers from the fridge.  
“Sorry, Jay, haven’t got any champers in at the moment.” Howard laughed, handing over a bottle to Jason.  
“Er, that’s ok How.” Jason laughed back. “Cheers!”  
“Cheers!” Howard replied and they clinked the bottles together.

  
That Tuesday after work Beccy checked her phone again as she sat waiting for her train home.  
This is ridiculous, she told herself. I’m acting like a love struck teenager! He’s probably just busy with work. This was the first week of their album launch, Jason will have lots of things to do. I don’t suppose it’s even crossed his mind to phone.  
She remembers him telling her stories of the old days about how busy they always were then. I don’t suppose it’s much different now, she thought to herself.  
There was an announcement over the station p.a. system that the next train was approaching the platform. Beccy got up and moved forward with the other commuters while the train slowed to a stop. The crowd surged forward as the passengers got off the train and the usual rush to get a seat ensued. Once seated Beccy, put in her earphones for her mobile and selected play. The train slowly moved off as the first bars of Snow Patrol’s song, Chasing Cars started to play. The lyrics suited her mood somehow and she started to relax. The carriage was very full and the air was stuffy, Beccy started to feel sleepy. Just as she was starting to doze off, her phone rang.


End file.
